Bait sacks filled with salmon eggs or roe are commonly used in fishing for steelhead, trout, salmon, and other species of fish. The bait sacks are typically made out of nylon mesh and are formed by hand. This process can be quite messy and time-consuming, and is not easily done in the field.
A primary objective of this apparatus is to allow for both home use and field use to form bait sacks.
Another objective of this apparatus is to be lightweight, compact, portable, and easy to operate.
Another objective of this apparatus is to eliminate human contact with the bait form, such as salmon eggs or roe, during the forming and tying, which results in a better bait sack.